


Light Picks The Music, Darkness Shuts His Cakehole

by Lillythezoroark



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Demons, Ghosts, Roxas is just done with everyone's shit, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Hunters, Ventus needs to stop falling asleep at the wrong times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillythezoroark/pseuds/Lillythezoroark
Summary: Pretty much a Kingdom Hearts and somewhat Supernatural AU. Mostly going to focus on shenanigans and adventure rather than actual romance or couples, though this might change later in the future. Slow updates as well, since this is a small idea and I don't have much to go off on.To put it simply: Almost everyone mentioned is a hunter. Any other characters are demons, bad guys, etc. Sora, Roxas, and Ventus are gifted with the ability to exorcise demons/ghosts naturally without the need for excessive training, but still need practice to at least harness it better and avoid possession. Ventus has mild case of narcolepsy, which sucks for Aqua and Terra because he also sleep walks and that puts him in more danger than necessary. For some reason supernatural creatures are terrified of Roxas, and he's really getting tired of being picked up like a puppy and lifted towards the demons that just disintegrate from just looking at him; he actually wants to get into an actual fight with one. Sora, despite his ability, is dense to spiritual energy and just nearly gets possessed on one too many occasions.





	1. Prologue: Sleep Is A Spark For Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'll try to add to this fanfic as best as I can, since I don't have any major story plot except small concepts. For now, this is all I got that isn't going to be out of order/a decent beginning...

In all honesty, it was safe to say that it was Terra's fault for leaving the car unlocked, thus leading to the disappearance of his and Aqua's sweet friend Ventus.

A while before this particular disastrous event, the Wayfinder Trio were on their way to the next town. Intel from their mentor and veteran hunter Eraqus told the three that there were reports of people going missing, particularly newcomers or those wanting to go to this particular town for vacation. Terra drove the classic auburn 1967 Ford LTD among the dirt road, his only focus being the safe arrival with his partners to the destination called Badlands Town. Meanwhile Aqua sat in the passenger seat, reviewing the information Eraqus had sent as well as her own research, jotting down notes here and there in her hunting journal, an important asset she demanded to have around when hunting the supernatural. And finally, lovely Ventus was passed out in the center of the backseat sitting up, his extreme sleepiness had kicked in out of nowhere when he was admiring the scenery, and the duo in front not having a clue as to when he would wake up again, even if it was a common issue they dealt with. Aqua turned around to check on the blonde, and softly smiled as she leaned over to move his bangs out of his face and readjust his head so it wouldn't be stiff if he awoke before arriving.

Although Terra didn't take his eyes off the road, he still noticed Aqua's movements and spoke,"You baby him too much sometimes Aqua, he's old enough to handle himself."

As the blue haired woman returned to her seat, she responded calmly,"Well, if Ven didn't have both Narcolepsy AND sleep walking problems I wouldn't have to worry about him getting killed so easily."

"I know, but still, he's also reckless because he's trying to prove to you mainly that he can handle himself, even with his condition," The male replied back. "I'd rather he'd learn how to assess his situations without turning into an opportunity 'to prove to Aqua I'm not a baby anymore'."

Aqua sighed, stacking together her notes and information as she spoke,"We'll teach him that too. Besides, I feel like he should sit this one out tonight. He hasn't woken up since 7 and its almost 10 P.M. He's probably gonna wake up tomorrow or probably after we're done with the hunt."

"That's fine, better he stays out of trouble anyway," Terra agreed. "Should we leave him at the first hotel we stop at?"

"I thought you booked it already, no?" She questioned.

"Didn't get a chance to, especially since we had to leave on such short notice because Master said it was a Code Red," He stated.

"Oh, we're definitely leaving Ven at a hotel at least for this one, especially if it's a Code Red," Aqua said in a serious tone. "We're not risking it again like LAST time."

"Don't remind me," The brunet responded in a groan. "I kept having nightmares about the outcome if we hadn't gotten there in time."

"Plus you became so overprotective of him, too, you know," The woman giggled at the memory of Terra watching over Ventus like a hawk and making all three of them sleep in the same bed for weeks so that nothing could grab them when they slept. "You babied him more than I normally do that time."

"Hey, after that, I'm not letting him go on another Code Red mission EVER again!" Terra said, sternness in his voice, but soon broke into a sigh. "He's our dear friend, I don't want anything horrible happening to him. Besides he hasn't really lived a normal life since we found about his ability when he was younger."

"I know, it was already hard enough keeping him safe with how often he fell asleep out of the blue. I understand that Xehanort didn't want to put Ven in harm's way while he took care of him, but sometimes I feel like Ven would be safer back with him or somewhere else than with us." She sadly stated.

"Well, if we hadn't, we wouldn't have met him and he would probably be in a way worse situation than traveling the world hunting demons. Hell, he might have been dead by now under someone else's care. Since we move around so much and keep an eye on him 24/7, he's been healthy and doing great."

"Yeah, that's true," Aqua replied at Terra's reassurance. Even though she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty at the fact that Ventus never got to experience a decent childhood because of them, looking back at their efforts of keeping the young male alive made those bad thoughts disappear for now.

The car was now silent again save for the humming of the engine and Aqua putting the paperwork away. A moment later the vehicle passed a "Welcome to the Badlands" sign perched on a mound of concrete and rocks, letting the two know that they were only a few minutes away from the destination. After a bit, the endless pattern of dark trees soon began to lessen as the appearance of old buildings began to grow, a couple of street lights illuminating their presence. Aside from those and the car's headlights, the town was mostly dim and lacked any businesses open still, save for a few neon signs from a small amount of hotels with motels here and there while they drove throughout Badlands. Terra parked in front of one of the motels that had seen better days, though the sign beneath the bright red "Motel Fenrir" letters stated that rooms were still available, and on spot reservations were welcome. Convenient, he thought.

Both Terra and Aqua stepped out, the male heading inside where the front office was while Aqua stayed outside. She looked around the vicinity, making sure that there was no one or anything in sight. Relieved with nothing present, the bluenette went behind the vehicle and pulled out a bag of rock salt from the trunk, pouring a thin circle around it. Afterwards, she pulled out a small book and a cross from her coat as she went back to the front. Reading a few incantations while holding up the blessed item, the salt circle began to glow dimly for a small moment before it's light disappeared, the salt blending in with the concrete as if it had gone invisible. Aqua tucked the small cross under the front end of the car, then glanced into the windshield being able to make out Ventus's still sleeping form, another smile finding its way on her lips from how adorable the blonde teen looked when in slumber. He appeared like a lamb in this state, a lamb unaware that it's surrounding reality was full of monsters and that they all lived in a hellish world. She was about to go get Terra to unlock the backseat door to get Ventus out and inside the building when the sound of glass breaking from behind the place stopped her movements altogether. This was also at the same time Terra stepped out and froze his actions as well, the disturbance preventing him to notify Aqua that he got a room for them.

Aqua made a signal with her hand, commanding Terra to take one side of the motel while she took the other, pulling out her .460 Rowland handgun from her pant pocket in the process. Terra nodded, pulling out his Desert Eagle as well. Both weapons were blessed and the bullets were laced with rock salt as well, perfect to counter anything human or not. As both slowly disappeared behind each side of the structure, they failed to notice the faint movement of Ventus stirring in his sleep. The young male's brows furrowed as if he was in pain, and groaned a bit before relaxing once again. About a few minutes had gone by when Ventus suddenly sat up straight, his head hanging to the side since he was still unconscious. As if awake, he undid his seatbelt with ease, opening the car door and stepped out, slowly walking away from the vehicle. His staggered pace led him onto a dirt pathway to the woods, a destination unclear and unawareness to the blonde's dismay as he had no idea he was sleepwalking again. Normally whenever Ventus slept-walked, his comatose state would lead him and the others to the location of whatever demon or other supernatural entity was in the area, pretty much acting like a living paranormal tracker. However, he was almost always accompanied by either Aqua or Terra whenever it happened, and this was another one of the rare times he was alone. A very risky moment which meant a high vulnerability for something catastrophic to occur to him if the other two didn't realize he was missing immediately.

Meanwhile the two hunters were behind their chosen vantage points, trying to spot what had caused the commotion. With their master insisting on taking extreme precaution for this mission along with the complete lack of human activity had them both on edge for anything that was deemed suspicious. Terra was the first to move after hearing a metal can hit the concrete, aiming to get closer to whatever was present, hiding behind one of the trashcans closer to the source of the minor commotion. Aqua soon followed suit, but took on a much bolder approach when she didn't sense any strong energy. She decided to charge in last second, gun pointed and finger ready on the trigger while turning on her small flashlight she kept handy.

"Freeze! Whoever is there, hands up!" She exclaimed. "Whoever is there, I can assure you I'm not afraid...to...shoot..." Her words drifted at the end when she came to realization on the cause of the noise.

Much to her displeasure, the origin of all her worries was nothing more than a mere stray cat digging in the dumpster illuminated by her flashlight. Terra rose up from his hiding spot, wondering why the female lost her words until his eyes followed to where she was looking. At the feeling of being watched, the calico feral cat rose up from it's place, green eyes dilating before jumping and running off into the darkness.

"A...A cat? Seriously?" He said in disbelief. "Dammit, we got worked up over nothing!"

"Guess thinking about the job so much made us paranoid," Aqua sighed, antagonizing herself for not thinking logically about the minor situation. She went up to her companion and planted her face into his shoulder, groaning in frustration. "Forget it, let's worry about it tomorrow morning. I don't care if it's really important, this Code Red can wait for a day."

Terra chuckled dryly, also slightly irked for getting so tense over a feline. "Really? THE Aqua, the most responsible and on task member of the Wayfinders, putting off a mission for later? What? I don't believe it." A grin appeared after finishing his words.

"Oh hush. C'mon, let's go back and take Ventus inside to rest with us." Aqua mumbled, moving away from Terra who caught a glimpse of her smile. Both rounded the corner of the motel, making their way back to the car. As soon as the Ford was in sight though, both stopped dead in their tracks at the obvious incorrect and possibly terrifying scene in front of them.

The back door from the right side of the car was wide open, no beloved Ventus in sight.

Aqua immediately ran over to the their vehicle, eyes darting everywhere for any evidence that would give her insight on whoever or whatever may have possibly kidnapped Ventus, a fear she dreaded more than his sleepwalking. Terra went to the trunk of the car, quickly opening the secret compartment and pulling out the case full of weapons to prepare for a search for the teen.

"Oh no no no where is he?!" Aqua panicked, leaning inside the car to try to find something, anything for where Ventus could've gone. "We were only gone briefly!"

"Did you do the protection spell on the car?" Terra asked while loading bullets into a double barrel shotgun.

"Of course I fucking did! I never forget to do that!" Aqua hissed in offense, also letting the male know that she was pissed, for the saint the woman was known as NEVER cussed unless extremely stressed or infuriated. "Did you lock the car when we went to check on the noise?!"

At that question Terra's eyes widened in horror, pausing midway from putting a holy water laced combat knife back in it's sheath. The brunet had an internal meltdown at the realization of his lack of past actions, guilt already settling in his brain.

"Terra..." Aqua began slowly, stepping out once more to look at the male dead-straight at him. "You locked it...right?" She was indeed scared at his answer from how he didn't respond quickly.

"..."

"No...I forgot..."

Aqua couldn't hold back the distraught cry from escaping her throat, also proving how grim Terra's mistake really was.

A critical mistake that, for once, Terra was to blame for. A mistake that was also on a time limit for the recovery of their dear friend. And if they didn't find Ventus in time, who knows what his fate might be.

So yes, it was indeed safe to say that it was Terra's fault for this mess.


	2. Chapter 1: Where Did You Go, Oh Wandering Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I managed to come up with something quicker than I thought, so here's chapter 1 folks!

"How did you fucking forget to lock the car?!" Aqua screamed at Terra as they both ran through the woods.

"I don't know! I could've sworn I did! Besides, the damn thing doesn't make any noise when you lock it!" Terra yelled back.

"And you couldn't install a damn alarm for it?!"

"I don't know how to!"

"Ugh, you're lucky that Ven has a tracker on him," The female stated as she glanced down at the smartphone in her left hand. After a certain life-threatening incident (and the reluctant agreeance of Ventus), a custom GPS tracker was placed on the necklace the blonde teen wore in case he happened to disappear without their knowledge again. "Jeez, how did he manage to get so far from from us? We were only gone for a bit!"

"That's Ven for you. He's been unpredictable since he was born," The male stated. The unintended joke would have made Aqua laugh if not for the severity of the situation. The two continued to sprint, hoping to reach their friend in time and away from any possible danger. Finding Ventus was always a number one priority, regardless if any other mission was just as important. Demons can wait (almost), the life of Ventus cannot.

Meanwhile with Ventus himself, the teen was still oblivious to what was going on. The blonde was still unconscious, and kept the same slow, erratic pace to wherever the hell he was going. The destination the subconscious wanted to arrive at seemed undetermined at first, until the dense amount of trees was slowly beginning to reveal an open plot of land. Upon it resided a rundown 3-floor country mansion that surely was luxurious back in its time. A wooden barn standing on its last legs was positioned about a good distance from the abandoned home, filled with so many gaps you could possibly see the entirety of the ground floor from a certain angle without having to get so close to it. Not like you should get close to it anyway. It, along with the mansion, held a powerful evil and disturbing atmosphere than even the non believers and Atheists would be able to feel it. Didn't help either that the smell of rotting death lingered in the air, or a few unidentified bones stuck out from the withered vegetable garden in a sort of twisted crude humor by whoever did so.

And to Ventus's misfortune, he was heading to the entrance of the home against his own conscious will.

The young male managed to go up the steps of the residence without tripping over, miraculously. The wooden flooring creaked horrendously with each step he took, the sounds echoing throughout the property and alerting pretty much anything that resided there to be aware that the teen was there. To add to more of the bad luck piling on top of Ventus right now, that same 'anything' was notified of the male's presence. It observed from the 2nd floor window, grinning and licking it's fangs in hunger because it could _smell_ the blonde's soul, a strong and delicious aroma that made the malevolent entity drool. It looked away from the window, glancing to one of it's inferior servants, a small armless rabbit shaped entity. Immediately the servant entity got the idea of what it's master wanted and dashed off to the front door, using it's ears to turn the door knob and opening the entrance just as Ventus made it to the patio. He made his way into the decayed lair, passing a dining room that looked like it went through a tornado twice, and started up the first flight of stairs without accidentally tripping over the debris. If he had, it would have woken him up and not put himself closer to his downfall than he already was, but that didn't happen sadly.

The fragile staircase leading to the 2nd floor were worse that the ones near the patio, with damaged, decomposing wood that would certainly cave in if anything that weighed more than the teen tried to go on them. It's even more amazing that Ventus didn't trip over the amount of holes that littered on them, his unconscious mind seeming to know how to avoid obstacles with ease without the blonde needing to be awake. He finally arrived to the long hallway of the second floor, and continued his unknown journey towards whatever demise awaited him. Oddly enough, the 2nd floor looked more well kept than the first; well, almost, considering it still looked like it was falling apart with the chipping paint and deteriorating walls. Aside from that, there wasn't anything on the floor except a quaint small table that held a skull with now dead flowers coming out of one of the sockets, a bad attempt at trying to make this particular hellhole more at home. If Ventus had been awake, he would have noticed the claw marks and holes on the walls & doors to some rooms that looked like they've been hit by something infuriated, indicating that the resident living here was deadly. Of course, he kept slowly walking through the hallway and passing the rooms, heedless to the mix of demon servants peeking from the rooms all about that watched his movements. A particular red and black one, shaped like a jar, actually felt a bit of pity for the new victim. _It's for the best, for master_, it thought.

Ventus finally stopped at the door on the left end of the hallway, the moonlight casting a shadow from him on the mangled door through the broken window. The door seemed to emanate a malice aura, with it's dark oak finish and the indecipherable message carved on it. Very soft, faint voices talking in god knows what languages could be heard coming from whatever was on the other side of the room entrance. Now for any sane, awake person, this was the major red flag and final warning that pretty much said get the fuck out or die, which should imply to turn and run. 

Well, Ventus was currently neither of those things at the moment, which is why he stuck out his arm and pushed the mauled door open.

If the horrid stench of putrid human flesh that escaped from the room didn't wake Ventus up, nothing could at this point. This particular master bedroom no longer had whatever grace or beauty it once held, instead contaminated with the overwhelming smell of death and misery. Symbols and unidentifiable words were painted abstract in dried blood, and the distraught voices seemed to hush themselves when Ventus began to walk inside. His unconscious self was mindful of the dusty skeletons and mummified bodies littering the floor, careful to not step on them in a small sense of respect. It seemed like the floor was made of them with the amount that was present, barely leaving any space to avoid stepping on one and pissing off whatever soul remained. Hell, there was a rotting corpse that looked recent that was pinned to the wall, impaled with some femur or other bone. Despite the countless human remains along with the overbearing destruction of the once elegant furniture, the only thing that remain somewhat intact was a large loveseat. Aside from a few tears caused by claws, it looked to be more-so intact than the armoire in shambles in one corner or the obliterated dresser with a shattered mirror in another.

Though the only reason that the loveseat stood out was because the monstrous owner was slouched upon it, the glow of the moonlight casting on him casting a twisted shadow on it-which is also where the teen stopped his journey and stood before it.

At first glance, the entity seemed human, with its current appearance. A young male, probably the same age or so as the blonde if we were going by human years. Short spiked ebony locks puffed up at the sides along with long bangs framed his sharp face, already making him seem more lethal. An expensive, rich black suit with an intricate red pattern adorned his body, showing off muscles that proved whatever vile strength he possessed. He had his eyes closed, his head perched on his fist supported by the armrest of the loveseat, almost as if waiting in thought. When he sensed Ventus stand before him, his eyes opened sharply, molten gold filled with specks of ruby stared at the blonde in malicious amusement.

He chuckled darkly, then spoke."Hmph, if prey came to me this easily I wouldn't have to waste energy to hunt them down all the time." A hand that shifted into dark claws grabbed Ventus's jaw, forcing him to get pulled closer so that the demon before him could study his face more. "Damn, how does a pathetic person like you get gifted with the most delectable soul there is? Haha." His grip on the blonde's jaw tightened, the blood specks in the demon's eyes seeming to shimmer with disturbed curiosity as he took noticed of the other's sleeping form.

"You're asleep?" The demon asked in disbelief, then released another sarcastic laugh. "Well shit, now I wished my prey slept-walk to me like you apparently did, too. Ah,but it looks like I won't get a chance to see your agonized face when I tear you to shreds. I'd ask you if you had any last words, Sleeping Beauty, but," he slammed Ventus to the ground, towering over him as his carnivorous instinct took over. "It seems like you don't have any." The demon's mouth began to expand and contort into a mangled mess of fangs and flesh, drool leaking from one of the openings and falling onto the unconscious male's face. It did little to stir him, and it all seemed that this was the end for Ventus. Just as the beast from hell was about to take a bite, particularly aiming for the young male's jugular first, two arms wrapped around the creatures neck and made him cease all movement.

Although Ventus wasn't awake, he apparently had suddenly lurched foward and was hugging the demon, nuzzling into his neck.

"Kitty..." He mumbled, one arm raising to pet the dark locks of hair. He must have been dreaming because the actual reality wasn't a little fluff of feline joy that he was witnessing in his mind.

The monster just stood still for a solid minute, then broke out into a distorted fit of laughter. "Aw, how cute," he growled. "If only you could realize what was actually in front of you." He pried the teen of with a clawed hand and once again pinned him to the floor, now keeping him in place with said hand on his chest. He released a breathed chuckle that was cut short when he heard a soft click coming from underneath where he was holding Ventus. At first, he was confused as he lifted his arm to figure out what the hell caused it, believing he may have broken the other's clavicle or some bone. All that was the plausible reason of the small noise was the blonde's necklace, the custom heart shape symbol gleaming in the small glow of light emanating from the window.

A split second later a look of horror etched on the devil's face when he realized what that sound meant.


End file.
